Pyromania
by axxe
Summary: Parties were like flames, simmering under the surface. And everthing, anything to do with fire was Iggy's specialty. AU. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or related characters.**

* * *

><p>.:PYROMANIA:.<p>

_And the world caught fire_

* * *

><p>There was just something about parties that woke something inside Iggy.<p>

Perhaps it was because of the rhythmic beat of the blaring music, that soothed and worked like a puppeteer's strings on the soul. No matter what attitude you were toward coming to the party – enthusiastic, reluctant, neutral – it drew you in on a level that went beneath the surface and forced your body to move.

Perhaps it was the multitude of people, talking, dancing, looking on, close to one another or removed, that created an inclusive atmosphere. At parties, especially those organised by Angel, it didn't matter who you were before you entered the vicinity or when you left, geek or popular person, while you were inside you were a member of the party and nothing else was important.

Or perhaps it was because everybody acted as if some common part of them was on fire.

And everything and anything to do with fire was Iggy's speciality.

The neon lights beaming through the place reminded him of coloured flames as he wove through the crowds, smirking mischievously at those who welcomed him in. Of course, he was the life of the whole event. He held onto his black fedora as he made his way over to the unofficial VIP area.

There was no question as to the ultimate host of all parties. Angel won the title by far. She was an absolute tyrant when it came to what was allowed and what wasn't, but the end result was that every event under her supervision was completely clean, nobody did anything stupid and toward the end everybody dispatched content and without troubles.

As a result, Iggy turned up to every single one.

Once somebody had asked him why he bothered to go if there was no alcohol. He had turned, looked them in the eye and replied with, "Alcohol is a fuel, nothing more, nothing less. If it's not helping to blow something up, then it's useless to me." Then he had turned around and detonated a small bomb that would get him a detention if it could be traced back to him, no matter how well the culprit was known.

"Well, don't you look classy," said Angel, giving him a hug as he reached the top of the marble staircase in the foyer. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders before going to greet the others.

Max was sitting cross-legged on a loveseat with Fang on the arm, picking at the gold nail polish that had probably been applied only hours before. Her semi-official boyfriend seemed more interested with the way her hair glowed different colours in the flashing lights.

"Good evening, Iggy." The formal yet utterly relaxed greeting rolled off her tongue, seeming to be woven into the music. She looked up and gave him a lopsided smile. The iridescent material of her partying shirt glimmered as she stood up to pound his fist.

"Hello, Fang," Iggy said to his second oldest friend. Or perhaps it was his oldest, there was some debate as to when he, Fang and Max had met. Not that it mattered, only that since then the trio had been capable of anything.

Fang didn't answer, but his teeth flashed white in the darkness. "I'm going dancing. Are you coming, Max?"

"Of course. Now that Iggy's here, the party can really get started. Things don't get started until we three hit the floor."

The two linked hands and descended into the mass of socializing teenagers. The change was almost tangible, like waves rolling through an ocean. Though the music didn't change, all of a sudden it seemed more upbeat. It was like adding cordial to a cup of plain water – much of the content was the same, yet the taste became so much more interesting.

"Nudge is down by the DJ set, and Gazzy is…well, I don't really know where he is. Probably down with her by the microphone jazzing up the beat with some lyrics. It's difficult to tell what is him and what is the mix."

Angel came to Iggy's side and leaned on the railing, overlooking the event under her care. "You going to dance soon?"

"Is my name Jess Griffiths?"

She gave him a small smile. "You're right. Of course you will."

"If I didn't they would miss their favourite bachelor."

He pushed her gently on the shoulder and she pushed him back. With one last glance around he casually sauntered down the stairs, into the fuse that waited for him to set alight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this one-shot really had no point at all. I just really wanted to write the flock, especially Iggy, into the partying scene. I was inspired by the song Pyromania by Cascada, thus the name. <strong>

**Did you know that the name 'Iggy' actually means 'fiery one'?**

**Even though this is just a quick thought, please review?**


End file.
